neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yolanda
A buxom and ripped half-orc fighter, Yolanda the Gallant is all woman, baby. A goatherd from the south, she dreamed of finding adventure one day, and boy howdy, did she ever. Her Time with the Party Yolanda came into Baudin Dommilan's employ prior to the one-shot. Her reluctant cousin accompanied her in this. While Yolanda had been raised by orcs, her cousin had been raised among humans, and they were traveling together due to her uncle exhorting her cousin to stay with Yolanda and protect her. However, their roles were frequently reversed, as Yolanda often defended him in battle instead. Eventually her cousin threw up his hands and left Baudin's company to head north. It is unknown whether or not Yolanda has seen him since. Friendly and sociable, Yolanda quickly befriended everyone in Baudin's company. She and Ulfgar shared a special bond due to both fighting for their friends and doesn'ting afraid of anything, but she was also one of the first to rein him in if his behavior got dangerous for the others. She also feels deep loyalty to the orc half of her heritage, which made her an ideal negotiator with other orcs, especially since her idea of negotiation was intimidation mixed with appeals to their mutual kinship, no matter how distant. This actually went over pretty well, and she and Brezcar were on decent terms until he discovered the septuple-cross. She served as Baudin's second in command until he departed the Prime Material Plane, at which point she assumed control of the company, renamed it after her favorite type of goat, and took Ethan as her second in command. She headed the party throughout the next season, but after the assassination of Grax, she and Ulfgar felt things were getting too hot for the Toggenburg. The two of them bade the party farewell, and the remaining members of the Toggenburg underwent another name change and re-emerged as Shadowwing, Inc. Her Subsequent Adventures Yolanda returned to Port Brogan and became the proprietor and bartender of The Stumbling Duck. She kept a friendly eye on the Holy Returners, who trained on the party's nearby lands, and struck up a steamy correspondence with her former paramour Dankhill. She was later contacted there by Baudin after his return to the Prime Material Plane. Though the party later returned to The Stumbling Duck in order to rout the remnants of Tyro's group and generally kick some ass in retaliation for the whole manor exploding incident, Yolanda had departed, leaving most of her belongings behind. While Shiolay discovered all of Yolanda's letters, he declined to tell Ethan that Baudin had gotten back in touch with Yolanda. As winter set in, Yolanda headed north, eventually meeting up with Ulfgar again and joining him in a drow settlement in the Underdark near to Baldur. Ulfgar had become the champion of that city, and Yolanda was his second. The party found them there about three months after the incident at The Stumbling Duck. Yolanda handily flattened Valeria Oak III during the fight to prove the party's worthiness to travel through the drow lands. Her bartending skills have not waned, especially given her Drunken Master friend. She joined the party briefly during their fight against the Axiomates at Wroth's End, and was fascinated by her new ability to summon goats. Her Theme Song You know Yolanda's arrived when... Category:Player Characters Category:Southern Continent People